Mi vida ante tus ojos
by HauR
Summary: Oneshot.  Un encuentro casual en un día cualquiera que lo cambia todo...


**MI VIDA ANTE TUS OJOS**

Cuando el reloj digital de la recámara indica que han dado las seis de la tarde, sé que es buen momento de dirigirme hacia la puerta de la casa y acomodarme en los sillones en espera de tu regreso. Esta ha sido nuestra rutina por los últimos seis meses, puesto que nos hemos mudado de un ruidoso y peligroso barrio como lo es Akihabara, a uno menos concurrido como lo es Nerima. Lamentablemente eso ha provocado retrasos en tu retorno al hogar, pero como tú lo dijiste, nuestra tranquilidad lo compensa todo.

No creo que lo recuerdes, puesto que eres muy despistada, tan así que nuevamente has olvidado llevar tu bento al trabajo; no cabe duda de que en los cuatro años que llevo a tu lado las cosas nunca han de cambiar. Hoy precisamente es mi aniversario, no es el día de mi nacimiento sino uno mejor, el día en que me aceptaste a tu lado. Ese es el día más significativo de todos los que el año tiene, puesto que es el día en que Natsuki me adoptó como parte de su familia.

El sonido de la puerta me indicó que has arribado al hogar, como todos los días me siento a la entrada y te meneo la cola con fuerza, en espera de tu saludo diario que indica que estás en casa. Al entrar me ha sorprendido el hecho de que llevas una bolsa de galletas especialmente hechas para mí, mi gratitud no se deja esperar y me abalanzo sobre mi dueña lamiendo su rostro en agradecimiento.

- "_Oi Duran, ya, ya"_

Natsuki es una persona muy especial, a diferencia de los demás humanos a mi ama no le gusta mucho la compañía de sus congéneres humanos. Prefiere la solitaria tranquilidad que nuestro hogar le confiere en vez de salir a jugar con sus compañeros de trabajo. Natsuki es una ingeniera o al menos eso dice el título que se encuentra colgado a la entrada de la casa. Según sé, mi ama encontró trabajo en una empresa muy importante de Tokio, su trabajo es mantener el sistema de cómputo del edificio al día y funcionando. Tengo entendido que es la jefa del departamento de su trabajo, aunque por lo mismo, viaja constantemente a las sucursales más pequeñas de la corporación para supervisar el correcto funcionamiento de todos los equipos.

Aunque ignoro cómo una persona tan desordenada como lo es ella, pueda ser tan eficiente en su trabajo, puesto que el desorden en esta casa impera desde que la conozco. Si no fuera por la señora de la limpieza que viene a hacerme compañía una vez por semana, este sería un auténtico basurero. Como mi ama desconoce lo que es utilizar la cocina, se la pasa encargando comidas rápidas por teléfono, lo cual hace una cantidad gigantesca de basura. Estoy seguro que han de salir como dos bolsas llenas de pura basura desechable en este hogar, cada semana.

La limpieza tampoco es su fuerte, ni qué decir del lavado y planchado de la ropa, pero me imagino que ha de ganar muy bien para pagar por esos servicios todos los días. La casa en donde estamos viviendo es rentada, es bastante grande si me lo preguntan, mi ama se preocupó por encontrar un terreno lo suficientemente amplio para que yo ande libremente en vez de permanecer horas y horas encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Lo que ella no sabe es que prefiero estar bajo techo en vez del patio de la casa, puesto que aquí puedo estar más pendiente de su llegada.

Al inicio mi ama y yo no nos entendíamos, ella no comprendía mis necesidades de libertad y de tener un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para dar rienda suelta a mis instintos. Mientras que yo tampoco comprendía el por qué de su irritación al verme mordisquear los cables de ese aparato que la mantenía desconectada de la vida. Después de cuatro largos años, ambos hemos aprendido a vivir el uno con el otro, ella ha comprendido que necesito ejercitarme algunos minutos al día y yo he aprendido a no romper las pertenencias de Natsuki en venganza.

Hoy no era la excepción, después de que mi ama concluyera su llamada diaria telefónica, le he esperado pacientemente con la correa en la boca para así, salir a dar un paseo juntos. Natsuki es la clase de persona que se mantiene lejos del mundo, creo que está sola y no tiene a nadie, puesto que la única familiar que le conozco es una pelirroja llamada Mai. Aunque el olor de Mai es muy diferente al de mi dueña eso no quita el hecho de que sean muy cercanas. Mi ama solía frecuentarla de vez en cuando pero creo que Mai tuvo un cachorro y eso influyó mucho para que Natsuki se alejara.

Mientras caminamos en el parque que no está muy lejos de nuestro hogar, puedo ver el cómo Natsuki se relaja aunque niegue el hecho de estar contenta al salir a dar un paseo conmigo. Al doblar la esquina y llegar al parque pude observar que un vehículo se encontraba en una de las casas que estaban abandonadas no muy lejos del lugar donde solemos salir a pasear, lo cual indicaba que habían llegado nuevas familias a la zona.

Mi ama se detuvo unos instantes para tomar aire fresco, indicándome con la correa que también yo debía parar. Esta acción me trae viejos recuerdos, como cuando Natsuki comenzó a sacarme a la calle, nuestros paseos terminaban siendo un acto digno de una comedia. Ambos tuvimos que aprender muchas cosas el uno del otro, por ejemplo, Natsuki aprendió a colocarme la correa de castigo o de lo contrario, terminaría todos los días con tierra en las piernas al ser arrastrada por todo el camino. También yo aprendí a obedecerle o de lo contrario, dormiría sin cenar por el resto de mis días.

No voy a negar que el impulso de salir corriendo y arrastrar a mi ama por todo el vecindario, me sigue dando de cuando en cuando, pero la idea de que ella se moleste conmigo, sirve como freno a todas esas divertidas ideas. No en balde soy un perro del grupo de trabajo, aunque en realidad el trabajo más duro que realizo todos los días, es el despertar a Natsuki para que me de mi desayuno antes de irse a trabajar.

Este día en particular, ni Natsuki ni yo contábamos con el factor sorpresa que suele darse en raras ocasiones en la vida. A la distancia observé un horrendo animal, una criatura del infierno, el enemigo más acérrimo del perro, ese es pues, el gato. Un altanero, orgulloso, malcriado y apestoso minino, deambulaba en uno de los rincones del parque. Mi instinto de cazador se despertó como un lobo milenario que se encontraba dormido muy en mi interior y sin pensar en nada más que en despedazar a ese terrible ser que descomponía la armonía de mi paseo vespertino, me arrojé con todas mis fuerzas en pos de darle caza a aquella criatura demoniaca.

Comencé a correr sin pensarlo y el gato nomás me vio y echó una carrera diabólica al igual que todos los de su especie. Para mi mala suerte, el animal se trepó al árbol más alto del parque y no pude darle alcance por más que lo intenté. Intenté de todo, ladré, arañé, gruñí; pero por más que lo intenté no logré hacer que el endemoniado felino bajara de ahí. Aún empecinado en mi objetivo, no reparé que mi ama se había aparecido atrás mío y me dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

- "_¡Perro idiota! ¡Casi escupo mis ovarios por tu culpa!" - _Ups_ - "Juro que en cuanto lleguemos a casa haré que pagues por la arrastrada y el ridículo que me has hecho pasar este día"_

- "_Me presumo que este animal es tuyo" - _Una voz femenina me salvó de ser brutalmente asesinado ahí mismo.

- "_¡Y qué con eso!" - _Gritó descortésmente Natsuki.

- "_Me temo que tu simpático animal ha correteado a mi gatita a este árbol"_

Ambos miramos hacia la copa más alta del árbol y efectivamente, la gata estaba llorando por no poder bajarse de ahí. Instintivamente, miramos el rostro de la mujer que proclamaba la propiedad de ese engendro del mal. Una mujer castaña, de ojos marrones, piel blanca y de una estatura mayor a la de mi ama, nos veía con cierta curiosidad. Entonces entendimos que lo que esta mujer exigía, aunque en un tono mucho más amable que Natsuki, era pues que le devolvamos a su mascota sana y salva.

Mi ama lanzó un largo y prolongado suspiro, miró hacia arriba y antes de trepar el robusto árbol de cerezo, me propinó un coscorrón y me advirtió que si volvía a corretear gatos me llevaría a una perrera. Me eché al pie del árbol con la cabeza gacha en lo que Natsuki subía con terror a lo más alto del cerezo, atrapó al gato y bajó con él. Claro que la cosa no fue tan fácil, el demonio negro le zarpó arañazos a las manos de mi ama mientras que ella le bajaba con cuidado.

La dueña del gato se disculpó con mi ama por los arañazos que su mascota le había hecho a Natsuki y se ofreció a curarle las heridas en compensación por el daño recibido. A pesar de las protestas de mi terca dueña, la castaña insistió y fue así como descubrimos que la casa que recién se estaba habitando era la de la castaña. Antes de entrar al hogar de la anfitriona, Natsuki me lanzó una nueva amenaza, así fue como me mantuve tranquilo y sin atacar al gato.

- "_Voy a desinfectar esas heridas, las uñas del gato suelen estar sucias y sus zarpazos se infectan con facilidad" - _Comentó la castaña, al mismo tiempo que traía un botiquín del baño.

- "_No es necesario que te preocupes, ha sido culpa de Duran que tu gato trepara al árbol" _- Respondió una nerviosa Natsuki.

- "_Aún así, Kiyo no debió herir a su salvadora" - _Así que el engendro del mal se llama Kiyo.

- "_Tu acento no es de por aquí, ¿Osaka?" - _Preguntó Natsuki intentando ignorar el ardor del antiséptico.

- "_Kioto, recién me estoy mudando a Tokio"_

- "_¿Trabajo o negocios? Perdón, no fue mi intención entrometerme" - _Cortó Natsuki cualesquier respuesta que la castaña haya querido dar.

- "_Fujino Shizuru"_

- "_¿Oh?" - _Mi ama mantuvo un largo silencio hasta que entendió que debía presentarse_ - "Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki"_

- "_Kuga-san no parece ser tokiota tampoco"_

- "_Vengo de Fuuka, me mudé hace muchos años pero parece que no he perdido las costumbres de la provincia"_

- "_¿Negocios o trabajo?" - _Preguntó flirteante la castaña.

- "_En realidad vine a estudiar la universidad y finalmente obtuve un buen trabajo"_

Ninguna de las dos se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, puesto que el olfato de los humanos no es tan bueno como el de nosotros los caninos. Probablemente el de ellos es todavía más malo que el de los felinos, puesto que Kiyo y yo nos hemos visto las caras en una actitud de claro entendimiento de la situación, aunque las involucradas no se den por enterado de ello. Les explicaré como está el asunto, cuando los humanos se están cortejando, su tono de voz, su transpiración, sus movimientos, su actitud; todo cambia. El intenso olor de Natsuki se siente en toda la habitación, al igual que el olor de Shizuru, la dueña de Kiyo. Ambas están nerviosas y cada una oculta lo que piensa a la otra, sólo nosotros no podemos ser engañados, aunque dudo mucho que ellas no se den cuenta de la atracción que siente la una por la otra. Más bien pienso que no están muy seguras.

Kiyo comenzó a bostezar por el patético cuadro que nuestras amas presentaron, una preguntaba y la otra respondía, aunque jamás llegaron a nada. Fue así como después de una hora Natsuki se despidió y pudimos regresar a casa. En cuanto llegamos Natsuki se tiró al sillón y no se movió hasta pasadas dos horas. Tan extraña estaba que ni siquiera vio su programa de televisión favorito, uno en donde un grupo de neandertales idiotas, ensamblan motocicletas al mismo tiempo que despedazan lo que tienen a la mano.

Al día siguiente Natsuki me sacó a pasear, cosa rara en ella, pues siempre tengo que ser yo quien le insista a mi ama para que salgamos. Por lo general ella prefiere estar enchufada a esa máquina idiota de la que nunca se mueve, pero en esta ocasión llegó del trabajo y ni siquiera la miró. Tomamos el mismo camino de todos los días y terminamos en el parque de ayer, sólo que esta vez Natsuki caminó rumbo a la casa de Shizuru, en donde ella se encontraba regando las flores de su jardín. Shizuru no nos había visto y mi ama no parecía animarse mucho a acercarse a la castaña, pero como no planeaba quedarme ahí toda la tarde a esperar a que mi ama se animara a dar el siguiente paso, la arrastré nuevamente hacia el patio de la nueva vecina.

- "_¡Duran qué te tengo dicho de mis ovarios!"_

- "_Ara, ¿acaso Kuga-san tiene algún problema ginecológico?"_

- "_¿Ah? ¡No! Yo..." _

Natsuki sólo hacía más y más el ridículo hasta que Shizuru, cansada de reírse de mi ama la invitó a reponer fuerzas en su sala. Así fue como Shizuru entró a la que fuera la rutina inmutable de mi ama, para convertirse en su prioridad.

Pasaron los días y yo me iba dando cuenta de los cambios, mi ama ya no me sacaba a pasear, pero sí volvía más tarde del trabajo. Aparte, está el hecho de que no olía igual sino que cargaba un olor a lavanda a diferencia del olor aguamarina que naturalmente posee. Con el transcurso de los días también cargó un nuevo y nauseabundo olor, el olor de la irritable Kiyo. Peor aún, en sus ropas había pelo de gato, pelo de Kiyo, no podía estar más indignado. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Natsuki estaba pasando mucho tiempo en casa de Shizuru aunque aún venía a dormir a casa.

Un buen día, Natsuki regresó temprano, pero no volvió con aquella gran sonrisa que cargaba después de estar con Shizuru, sino todo lo contrario. Regresó triste, destrozada, hecha una sopa puesto que había llovido a cántaros y al parecer la atolondrada mujer no traía paraguas. En cuanto entró a la casa, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se echó a llorar. Como todo buen compañero, hice lo que estaba a mi alcance para confortar a mi camarada. Me eché a su lado y le lamí el rostro hasta que ella hubo apaciguado su dolor.

Después de eso Natsuki se dio un baño con agua tibia y se dirigió a su alcoba, dejó la puerta abierta así que pude entrar a vigilarla de cerca, en caso de que fuera necesario, claro está. De su clóset, en la parte más alta, sacó una caja en donde se encontraban muchas fotografías, algunas viejas cartas y uno que otro recuerdo sin ningún valor más que el que la ojiverde le haya dado. De la nada, mi ama comenzó a contarme sobre su pasado.

- _"Ne Duran antes de que tú vinieras a mi vida, era en realidad una mujer muy desgraciada" - _Dijo mientras acariciaba mis orejas_ - "En Fuuka mi hogar, me enamoré de la muchacha más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto, lo mejor fue que ella me correspondió" - _Natsuki sostuvo entre sus manos la fotografía en donde se encontraban ella y una joven colegiala. Estaban abrazadas y se veía que eran muy felices_ - "Pero como todo buen cuento cuando la magia se acabó, todo terminó" - _A pesar de que no entendía qué estaba tratando de contarme preferí lamerle las manos para que notara que yo estaba a su lado _- "Prácticamente huí de Fuuka, vine a Tokio y me olvidé de mí misma, pero luego te vi en la tienda de mascotas y el tenerte me hizo pensar que había alguien que me necesitaba, alguien que me amaría sin importar mi género o mi estatus social o cualquier otro obstáculo que sólo los humanos parecemos darle importancia; alguien que me amaría sólo a mí" _

De hecho yo era el último de la camada y todos mis hermanos habían sido adoptados ya, el dueño de la tienda había decidido rematarme puesto que yo crecía rápidamente y nadie parecía querer adoptarme. Recuerdo que Natsuki se paró frente a la tienda y preguntó por un perro que pareciera agresivo, uno de esos agresivos Pitbull o quizás un estilizado Doberman; pero el ventero le dijo que sólo quedaba un flaco y enfermizo Husky Siberiano. Natsuki me vio a los ojos, me contempló por largo rato y finalmente decidió adoptarme, ese ha sido el día más feliz de toda mi vida.

Por eso no comprendo a lo que ella quiere llegar con esa remembranza, ¿acaso estará pensando en darme en adopción? He oído de casos, gente que adquiere una mascota y en cuanto ésta comienza a romper cosas o a crecer rápidamente, deciden mejor regalarlos en vez de educarlos. Pero ya a mi edad dudo que Natsuki piense en ello, no es que no me hubiese amenazado en más de una ocasión de hacerlo, pero después de cuatro años ella tiene sus mañas y yo las mías. Natsuki agarró sus objetos y los devolvió a la caja, luego la seguí hasta el patio y ahí, frente a mis ojos, quemó todo aquello sin ninguna contemplación. En cuanto sólo quedaron cenizas, me acarició nuevamente las orejas y entramos a la casa a cenar.

Pero las rutinas de la atolondrada mujer regresaron a como eran antes de la aparición de Kiyo, ya no salíamos a ningún lado ni mucho menos ella regresaba con el olor a lavanda. Era obvio que hubo algún problema con su chica, pero mi ama era tan terca y obstinada que dudo que lo llegue a admitir algún día. Cansado de verla tristear por la casa, un buen día la obligué a sacarme a dar un paseo y tal como pensé Natsuki evitó a toda costa siquiera el pasar cerca del parque. Agarró otro camino, pero en cuanto estuvo distraída, le presioné para que pasara por el parque de siempre, arrastrándola con todas mis fuerzas hacia el objeto de sus deseos. Para mi sorpresa, Shizuru estaba en la puerta que daba al jardín, esperando probablemente el arribo de su amada.

- "_Natsuki" - _Pronunció la castaña, quien parecía encontrarse en un extraño trance al verle a los ojos.

- "_Shizuru yo..." - _La castaña se lanzó a los brazos de mi dueña, sin dejarla terminar lo que había querido decirle _- "Lo siento"_

- "_Voy muy rápido, perdóname tú a mí"_

- "_No fue eso, no fue eso..."_

No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre esas dos, sólo la gata Kiyo puede relatar la otra parte de la historia, aunque dudo que esa gata taimada quiera algún día contarme. No es que me muera por saberlo tampoco, el simple hecho de ver a Natsuki feliz como está ahora es más que suficiente para mí. Sé que no voy a vivir suficiente para ver a mi ama envejecer, pero si algo anhelo con todas mis fuerzas, es el hecho de que un buen día, algún dios me conceda el deseo de ver ese semblante alegre en el rostro de mi compañera, por el resto de sus días.

17-VI-10'

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Esta es una historia que saqué del baúl de HauR, no tiene continuación porque al día siguiente de escribirla me ocurrió una desgracia y no es por ser supersticiosa pero... Bah, la tenía que sacar y ya. ¿De dónde salió? Es sencillo, para inspirarme lo único que tuve que hacer fue mirarle a los ojos a mi fiel compañera quien le ha obsequiado cinco años de su vida, a esta torpe y atolondrada mujer. Aprecien a quien deben, no se olviden de esos pequeños seres que nos acompañan en la vida, aquellos que no exigen nada pero lo dan todo. Un saludo y espero que nos leamos pronto con algo menos depresivo, hasta entonces..._


End file.
